


Still, I Wouldn't Change a Thing

by meatbunship



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, How Do I Tag, I Tried, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Sad and Happy, Sentimental
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23768893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meatbunship/pseuds/meatbunship
Summary: After Aoba Johsai loses their match against Karasuno, Oikawa takes time to think about what transpired.~(I suck at summaries, I know)
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru if you squint
Kudos: 6





	Still, I Wouldn't Change a Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first work! I’m already bored due to the whole quarantine thing that has happened so I asked my friend to give me a prompt and a ship. That's basically how this drabble was born.
> 
> -My first language is not English, so I apologize for any grammatical errors that you might encounter while reading this work. If you spot any, feel free to point them out so that I would be able to correct them.
> 
> -Haikyuu and the characters mentioned in this work are created and owned by Haruichi Furudate, I do not claim ownership over them.
> 
> -If my work is somehow similar to previous works of other people, I assure you that it is purely coincidental and I did not, in any way or form, intend for this to happen.

The walk home with Iwaizumi was relatively silent. The only noise to be heard was the rustling of leaves and, occasionally, a salaryman’s shoes making contact on the pavement as they rushed to go home.

Oikawa's body is aching from the extra sets he played with the other third years a while ago. His shoulders and legs are sore, his palm stinging from when his hand made contact with the ball. He made sure to release the lingering frustration of losing with every spike that he made. Needless to say, his frustration did not bode well with Matsukawa's arms. The middle blocker was the one who received most of his spikes and made sure to make his displeasure known afterward.

They stayed in the gymnasium until there was no sunlight left, played until their sides hurt, until they felt the need to hurl the food they ate after the match with Karasuno. Perhaps playing with a full stomach was not a good idea. How many bowls of ramen did he even eat?

He racked his brain, trying to recall what happened in the ramen place they were at before. He vaguely remembers someone crying in the background, and someone chastising him for ordering more noodles. Other than that, he barely remembers anything.

What he does fully remember was the last moments of their match against Karasuno. He recalls the small fry jumping to spike the ball, which barely grazed Kindaichi's fingers. His arms attempt to receive the ball, but it ricochets to the back, making a small thud as it rolls away from him. He stared in disbelief as the ball hit the wall behind their side of the court. The other team began to cheer for their victory. His team, however, falls quiet as their defeat sinks into their minds.

The number of matches they have lost against Shiratorizawa will make someone think that they're used to losing. Every defeat they face is ingrained in their minds, flooding their whole being with frustration. People may deem them greedy, aiming for something but not quite reaching it every time they try. But what are athletes if not greedy? They don't sacrifice copious amounts of time, their health, body, and sometimes, their childhood just to be second best.

One would assume that hard work always pays off, but the universe is cruel. The brutal reality of not once competing in the nationals despite the number of years he has dedicated to volleyball would prove that.

_What could he have done to play in the nationals? Should he have practiced more?_

He suppresses a snort at the last thought. If he said that to Iwaizumi, he would have received a whack on the head.

From his periphery, he sees Iwaizumi glance at him suspiciously, probably thinking that he had lost his mind. He paid it no mind and continued to walk.

Still, he can't stop thinking about it. In a moment of ridiculousness, he thought, should he have gone to Shiratorizawa?

Staring at the sky, scenarios start flooding his head. He imagines celebrating a successful match with members wearing white volleyball uniforms with maroon accents. He sees himself winning a game against the top teams of Tokyo. As these come into mind, he thinks, does he regret it?

_Does he regret not going to Shiratorizawa?_

He stops walking and he closes his eyes, taking a moment to stop his train of thoughts.

”Oi, Trashykawa, what the hell are you doing!?” He sees Iwaizumi looking back at him. ”If you don’t stop that nonsense, I’m seriously going to leave you behind!”

”So mean, Iwa-chan!” He whined loudly as he jogs to catch up to Iwaizumi. ”And you shouldn't be shouting, Iwa-chan. It’s already late, you’ll disturb the people sleeping.”

”Dumbass, you were doing the same.” Iwaizumi retorted and they walk in silence once more.

_”You’re my partner that I can be proud of and a really incredible setter.”_

He lets out a huff of amusement at what Iwaizumi said to him earlier. It's rare for him to say these kinds of things.

_No, he doesn't regret it at all._


End file.
